


Interlude

by missfortunesirprize



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfortunesirprize/pseuds/missfortunesirprize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched as Pepper walked into the room, a pile of clothes held in her hands, and grabbed her as she walked past, dragging her onto the bed while she laughed and tried to squirm away. "No, I have to shower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing,.

She watched as Pepper walked into the room, a pile of clothes held in her hands, and grabbed her as she walked past, dragging her onto the bed while she laughed and tried to squirm away. "No, I have to shower." She dug her fingers into the skin of Pepper's ribs and smiled at the laughs that filled the room and shook her head as she kept trying to pull her wrists out of Toni's grip. She was leaning up on her elbow, using the other arm to hold Pepper's wrists to the soft cotton of the sheets. Her eyes were bright and she smiled up at Toni, shivering as fingers trailed down her ribs slowly and biting her lip. "You look incredibly beautiful right now." She wrinkled her nose and released her grip on Pepper's wrists, swinging a leg over so she was kneeling with one knee on either side of her hips and slid her fingertips under the hem of the shirt Pepper was wearing, raising an eyebrow and then grinning at the nod. "See, now this is what I call beauty." She trailed her fingers over the exposed skin and reached around under Pepper's back, flicking her wrist and then pulling her hand back and tugging her bra off and throwing it somewhere behind her. She grinned when Pepper moved, sliding further up onto the pillows and grabbing her by the shoulders and sighing at the kisses Toni pressed into her skin. A knock at the door echoed through the room and she sighed. "Hold that thought." She swung the door open with more force than was necessary and Steve stood on the other side, glancing over her shoulder at Pepper laying on the bed with a sheet wrapped around her and then looking incredibly uncomfortable. "Sorry. Fury's here, he said he needed to see you." She looked down at what she was wearing, shrugged and followed him out, pulling the door shut behind her. "Let's do this." It's half an hour later when she gets back to the room, and the bedroom is in darkness, broken only by the moonlight coming in through the partially opened curtains. "Pepper?" She had to feel along the wall for the light switch, and then her jaw drops when it comes back on. The sheet is still wrapped around her body, her legs crossed over at the ankle, and her wrists are tied together with a blindfold, the black of the silk making by her skin seem like its glowing. She's looking over with an expectant look and laughs when Toni breaks out of her trance and launches herself to the bed, sending the pillows flying. She ran her hands down Pepper's legs, feeling the smooth skin under her fingertips and slid the sheet off and to the side, stilling and looking down at all the exposed flesh. "What do you want me to do?" Pepper's legs opened wider, curling around her waist, and she grinned, sliding a hand down. "Like this?" The contact was minimal, and then her back made a perfect curve as she skidded two fingers down between her legs and in, fast and hard. Toni's eyes stayed fixed on Pepper's face and the expressions that flickered across it. "Please, please, please," Pepper begged, curling her fingers around the silk keeping her arms in place and Toni leaned forward, nosing up her skin to kiss the bones of her ribs, to nip at the skin of her stomach, to bite at the jut of her hip bone. Her fingers never stopped moving. It was perfect and painful and not nearly enough to send her over the edge, and she was pretty sure that Toni was well aware of it. "Please," she tried again. "Toni, please." She rested her head on Pepper's stomach, looking up at her from under her eyelashes. "Tell me?" She grinned at the look Pepper gave her and stopped moving, "I want your mouth, I want you to-" Her feet kicked out against the sheets and she shook, turning her head into her arm and didn't notice Toni reaching up past her to untie the silk binding her wrists and slid one of Pepper's hands into her hair as she moved back down. "You can pull, if you want. I like it." The pull then is almost painful, and she looks up at Pepper looking down at her before she flicks her tongue and Pepper falls back to the bed with a groan. The legs on either side of her head are shaking, and the muscles in her neck are aching with the movements. She bucked her hips in frustration and Toni laughed, moving her fingers, curving them up and pressing hard, and that was it, it was over. Pepper's back bowed off the sheets as she made a high noise in her throat and her hands tightened in Toni's hair, squeezing her thighs closed and twitching at the pressure when she pressed closer. Toni didn't stop, even though Pepper knew it was probably getting hard to breathe for her. She worked her through it as she twitched through the aftershocks, only pulling back when she let her legs drop bonelessly back to the bed and try to drag air into her lungs. "Jesus."


End file.
